Just a Kiss
by Danni1989
Summary: Song fic on the song "Just a kiss" by Lady Antebellum.  Naley.


hope you enjoy. this was written months ago, and i didnt know if i wanted to post it. not sure if its good or not. let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><em>Lyin here with you so close to me<em>

_Its hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone._

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Lets just take this slow_

Haley lied banded in Nathan's arms, as they stared into each others eyes. They didn't do anything but hold each other tightly, just needing to be close to each other. He didn't want to push her, but it was getting harder and harder not to do so. Ever since the "I love you's" it was getting harder and harder to restrain himself when they were together. She knew everything about him, and he liked to believe that he knew her too. It was just the kind of love they had. They knew each other in and out. When they were together, he didn't worry about his dysfunctional family, he didn't worry about school, and even basketball took a backseat when they were alone like this. How he had convinced her to stay longer than she usually did, he didn't know. She was usually home by now, but they hadn't had much time together recently, and he wanted her all to himself. He didn't want her to ever go home. He knew she wasn't ready to take the next step, but he was perfectly content just holding her in his arms. Seeing her brown eyes probing his, he leant forward and softly pressed his lips to hers.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight._

When they broke the kiss Haley smiled contentedly. Oh how she loved this guy next to her. She could willingly spend the rest of her life in his arms. She knew he loved her, and that was more than enough for her. On many levels she didn't understand why he loved her. She was just Haley, she wasn't anything special. But somehow he made her feel special, he made her feel more alive than anyone ever had. She knew their relationship was new by many standards, and she knew they had a long way to go yet. But she loved him, that had to mean something right? She loved how gentle he was with her, and she loved how he didn't pressure her. She really loved how he was willing to wait until she was ready.

_I know if we give this a little time._

_It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find._

_Its never felt so real, its never felt so right._

Time? Time was one thing she hoped she had lots of. She didn't want to waste any moment that she could have with him. Never before had she realized that she could feel this way for another person, and didn't want that feeling to go away. She hoped that with time their feelings would develop into something more. Something more than either of them could ever hope for. They deserved it. Nathan deserved to be loved for an eternity, Haley thought. Smiling at him, she inched forward and claimed his lips with hers.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_I don't want to mess this up_

_I don't want to push too far._

_Just a shot in the dark that you might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know its time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams._

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

She knew it was time to leave, as much as she didn't want to. Her parents were expecting her home and she couldn't let them down. Not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence in the room, by speaking she tried to convey her thoughts with her eyes. He seemed to understand her preoccupation and he unwrapped his arms from around her. Smiling at him, she got up off the bed and waited for him to join her. He wrapped his arms around her as he walked her to the door. Before she left he pulled her in his arms and held her tight, before kissing her passionately.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_Baby, I'm alright, oh lets do this right, with just a kiss goodnight._

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss good night._


End file.
